Lily Potter: Harry's long lost sister
by TeamLeo4Life
Summary: Lily is sent a quest from her father, Hades: Destroy all horcruxes, and eventually, Voldemort. While Lily is on this quest she meets new people and sees relatives she thought were dead. Like her brother, Harry for instance! But when Lily figures out something that could ruin her life forever, she's determined to keep it a secret. PLEASE READ! THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY!
1. 12 Grimmraud Place

I opened my eyes and got up. I wasn't in the Underworld anymore, that's for sure. The house that stood in front of me was 12 Grimmraud(did i spell that right?) Place. It was concealed with magic and it contained horcruxes. Don't stare at me like that, I know this stuff. Daughter of Hades here! My dad had sent me here to complete my quest: Destroy all horcruxes, and then eventually, Voldemort. I have no idea _why_ I excepted the quest. When I was offered it all I thought was "_A quest? For me? OH MY GODS!"_

Anyways...

I decided to look in the house for horcruxes. I shadow-traveled(Nico taught me how!) into the house. I stayed in the shadows and didn't dare make a sound. The house was occupied, (It wasn't hard to tell) but the occupants must have been asleep. I searched the house even more. Finally, I came upon a ring with a black gem on it, and my mind was screaming, "_Horcrux Lily! Horcrux!"_ I took out my black Stygian sword, Farfall. I held the sword high in the air and swung it down on the ring. The gem was shattered and I knew I destroyed a horcrux. I threw Farfall back into the shadows. It must of been exhaustion, because I fell with a loud THUMP, and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned sitting up. I was on a very comfortable bed in a completely empty room. I let out a huff and got up. I quietly walked towards the door when it swung open. The boy who opened it had messy black hair, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and emerald green eyes. I was shocked at the color of his eyes. They looked _exactly_ like my adoption mom's eyes! The boy also looked strangely like my adoption dad! "Could it be-Stop it." I thought to myself. "They're all dead."

"Hi." I said to the boy, waving my hand.

"Come with me." he said, gesturing me to follow him. He had a British accent. "_My adoption parents had British accents to- _SHUT UP!" I continued to think.

* * *

The boy lead me to a room with a bunch of strange people in it. I was also told to sit in a chair in front of all those people.

"What's your name?" a man with a buldging right eye-ball asked.

"Lily." I answered them.

The group of adults looked at me as if my name reminded them of horrific events.

"Lily-what?" a man with cuts on his face and a mustache said.

"Lily Potter."

**A/N: There's Chapter one! Please tell me if this is a good story to continue with or not. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post Chapter two!**


	2. I see my long-lost brother

**Thanks to **Harpygirl24 **for being the ONLY REVIEWER! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

"Albus, do I give 'er veratisium?" the guy with the bulging eyeball said.

"No, not yet." 'Albus' said.

Then, something caught my eye.

"Are those pictures moving?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, they are. Why?" Albus asked.

"My (adoption) parents had moving pictures too. Hey...I think they're in that one!" I said, pointing to a picture frame. I walked up to the frame.

"Yup. That's them. That's definitely mom's eyes. And that has to be dad's smile." I said as Albus walked behind me.

"Which two peopple my dear?" he asked me.

I pointed to them. "There all the way to the left." I replied.

Albus gasped. "It's them."

Then, a man I recognized walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Kreacher needed to have a little chat with me." he said.

I blinked my eyes hard. "Sirius!"

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I never thought I'd see you again." I managed, still hugging Sirius.

"Kiddo!" he said, hugging me back. "Why are you so...young? Aren't you supposed to be twenty or something?"

"No, I'm fifteen. When I was five, I went to this hotel that stops time for the people in it. I was in there for five years and didn't age at all...but I got out!" I said catching my breath.

"God, if you're this excited about me, then I can't imagine how excited you were about Harry!" Sirius said.

My jaw dropped. "He's alive?"

"He's upstairs darling." a women with orange hair said.

If I wasn't with these strange people, I would've screamed with joy. Instead I had a huge smile on my face and ran upstairs. I knocked on the first door and opened it. Three people were in the room. (Bet you can guess who) There was the boy I saw before.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said uneasily.

OK, after this, I went bonkers basically.

I ran to Harry and gave him a hug.

He tried prying me off with a boy with orange hair. "Do I know you?"

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm your sister. I remember you because at the time I was older than you. But after mom and dad, I thought you were going to die as well. So I ran and never looked back. I lived on the streets, starving, but then I found another place. The man at that place took care of me, and he takes care of others as well. I was wondering one day, and ended up here. Little did I know my _alive_ brother would be here. Gods, I've missed you so much." I said, few tears running down my cheek.

After that, Harry no longer stopped trying to take me off of him. He was actually HUGGING me back. I stopped hugging and looked him in the eye.

"You look so much like dad, and you have mom's eyes." I said, wiping my right eye with my sleeve.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Why don't you look like mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"They aren't my birth parents that's why. I was born, my birth mom was murdered, my dad didn't want me so he dropped me off at an orphanage when I was 5 months old. At the time mom and dad were looking for a baby at the orphanage, and they took me once they saw me. They raised me for five years, and treated me as if I was their birth child. Then they decided to have a baby. They had you, and I was always hanging around you, playing with you and such. But then you-know-who came, murdered dad and went to your bedroom. When I saw dad he said his last word to me. _Run._ He closed his eyes and I ran out the door. By the time I was a block away I heard a scream. It was mom. I thought he would've killed you, too, so I didn't bother going back. After that, well, I wandered the streets." I said, no longer looking Harry in the eye.

A girl that was in the room spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just extremely happy Harry's alive." I said giving Harry another hug.

"Lily!" Sirius called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come down here, I need to ask you something."

"Ugh. Okay, be down in a second." I said, waving bye to Harry.

I left the room and shut the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and back to the room.

Albus looked at me quizzically. "How did you get here?"

"Magic. Not the kind you use. A different kind of magic." I said.

"And why exactly did you destroy the ring?" Albus asked with concern.

This was the hard part. Could I trust these people? I brushed some of my wavy brown hair off my face."Um.. I don't know. Something about it."

Albus looked me in the eyes. "Hmm.." he said.

"My dear, do you go to Hogwarts?" the orange haired woman said.

"No, but when I was little my mom and dad hoped I'd be in it, being Muggle born and all." I said, slightly moving my feet.

"It's time for bed, you can sleep in the same room as Harry dear, there should be an extra bed in there." the woman said.

"Sure." I said.

I walked up stairs and heard the following words from the bedroom.

-unsure

-trust

-Lily

I walked in and saw the only bed that was made. I laid down on it, and slept, hoping that Harry trusted me.

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEE REVIEW! Thx,**

**~TeamLeo4Life**


	3. Oh Great What is Harry?

**I can't believe NO ONE has reviewed! I really appreciate reviews so could you PLEASE review after reading? I don't care if you even put a simple :-) or :-(. Just PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Harry**

When Lily left, I couldn't help but smile. I actually had an alive relative who _cared_ about me?

"I'm unsure about her, her story seems fake." Hermione said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Her story doesn't seem _real._ I don't think I trust her."

"Her name is Lily Potter for Merlin's sake! She has my last name and my mum's first name? Is that enough proof for you?" I said, anger starting to boil inside of me.

Then Lily walked in. Dang it. I _really_ hope she didn't hear what we were talking about. She didn't say anything, she just laid down on her bed. We decided we would go to bed as well, it was late anyways. When I laid down I swear I saw shadows coming from Lily, but I knew it was just my imagination. Or was it?

**Lily**

In my dream, I was in the underworld. I saw my dad and he addressed me.

"Lily." He said.

I immediately got on one leg and bowed to my dad.

"Sorry Father, I did not know I was in your presence."

"Don't worry about it. Now Lily, we have much more important matters to discuss."

"Like what Father?"

"Well, it seems that your brother is a horcrux."

I gasped right away. "Sorry Father, it was rude of me to interrupt. Continue."

"Anyways, you don't have to kill him. I have an option for you. I may be able to transfer the horcrux into your body, if you would rather die. Otherwise, you will have to kill him."

I couldn't believe it. I mostly couldn't believe my father was letting me decide on this. There was NO way I was going to let Harry die, let alone me having to kill him. Voldemort would think I was on his side, and all the people in that house would kill me and call me a traitor, a disgrace to the Potter name. I would rather die. Then I would be called a hero, or maybe a deranged lunatic who commited suicide.

"I decided Father, though I will need time with my decision." I said.

"Yes?"

"I would rather die." I said gulping.

"Do not worry my child, you will have a spot in Elysium."

"But don't kill me now, let me get the news out, somehow. But could you tell Nico and the camp? I don't have the heart to."

"Anything, my daughter."

"But tell them I'm dying happy, and tell them why I'm going to die."

"But when will you die?"

"Give me...uh...two days."

"Then it is settled. In two days you will die."

**Sorry the chapter is so short-that's why I updated TWO chapters at once.**


	4. I let out all of my secrets

**Lily**

When I woke up I felt horrible. Like I was going to be sick. It was a horrible feeling, having a part of Riddle's soul in you. At least it would lower the amount of horcruxes when I die. Oh yeah, I was going to die in two days. How would I explain this to Harry? Maybe he won't even let me kill me.

Harry shook me. "Come on, you need to get up. My hearing is today."

"Oh." I said, and I got out of my bed.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." Harry said.

"Yeah I feel fine. Just startled. Bad dream." I said.

"Get dressed. And breakfast is in five minutes." Harry said leaving.

He shut the door behind him. I got dressed and then shadow-travelled down stairs.

A girl looked at me odd. "You look extremely pale, are you alright?"

"Fine," I said, "Just a horrible dream."

"Okay." the girl said.

My body ached and I groaned. Maybe some ambrosia would do the trick. I took some out of my pocket and ate it. "Mmm..." It tasted just like the cookies my adoption mom made me for my 2nd birthday. My body no longer ached, and I felt like I could run a twenty-mile marathon.

"What's that your eating?" Harry said.

I almost said 'Mum's cookies' but I replaced it with the truth. "Ambrosia."

"What's ambrosia?" the red-head I saw in Harry's room yesterday said.

"Oh it's...um..it's hard to explain. I guess you could say it's like medicine for people like me." I replied, putting another small piece in my mouth.

"What do you mean by 'for people like me'?" the girl with bushy hair said.

"I mean that only demigods, like me, could eat this. If one of you did you would die."

"What's a demigod?" the girl said.

I really should have been focusing. I guess I was just drunk on ambrosia. "Half muggle, half god."

"What 'god' are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Greek gods and goddesses. Sometimes they come down here on earth and have babies with muggles, or as we call them, mortals. Those babies are known as demigods."

"Who's your godly parent?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, tell us!"

"He wouldn't like it if I did."

"Just tell us."

"Do you _want_ to end up in the fields of punishment? I didn't think so."

"Why would I end up in the fields of punishment?"

"I know a guy. Conversation over."

"But-"

"Conversation _over._"

* * *

We ate breakfast and Harry left for his hearing. Everyone (the weasley twins, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron) all sat in boredom. I ended up shadow travelling in and out of walls, behind chairs, under tables, outside, and underneath the stairs.

"How do you do that? We could use magic like that for serious pranking." One of the twins said.

"Oh, you can't learn it. I was simply born with the ability to do this. And you two remind me of my boyfriend and his brother. Travis and Connor Stoll. They are **always** pranking at camp. Most of the time after the prank, they get their butts kicked by whoever did the prank." I said, thinking of my boyfriend, Connor Stoll.

"Seems like we would get along with them."

"Probably, though you'll probably never meet them."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I'm going to die in two days, and I'm not going to see him anytime soon.

"What?" Oh no. What did I just do?

**Hi people! I'll post the next chapter when I have a total of 5 reviews! **


	5. I'm gonna die

**Thanks to all those reviewers! Disclaimer: I don't own H.p. or p.j., but I do own lily. My lily, not j.k.'s.**

**Lily**

"How do you know you're going to die?" Hermione said.

"Oh..umm..." I wish Thalia was here **so** badly. She would use the mist.

"I..I dunno what made me say that. Probably because there is this..uh..prophecy and stuff, and on my birthday I'm going to die. My birthday is in two days." I said. Hard excuse to come up with. **(FYI, there is no prophecy about her dying on her birthday. Her birthday isn't even that date)**

"Oh, that's...peculiar." Hermione said.

"And a little unfortunate, I mean dying on your birthday, that's horrible." Ron said.

"It's not my fault." I said. OK, that was a BIG, FAT, LIE. It kinda was my fault I was dying. It was Harry or me.

"How are you going to die?" Hermione asked. Wow, these people were _no-sey._

"Oh, at exactly 12 o'clock in the afternoon on the day after tomorrow, I'm going to faint. I'm not ever going to wake up again." I said.

That was not the truth. I was going to kill myself.

Harry came out of nowhere. "Hey everyone."

Ron jumped out of his seat. "How did it go?"

"No charges. I won. I'm going back to Hogwarts." Harry said, a smile upon his face.

"That's great!" Hermione said, getting up and giving Harry a hug.

"Wait-did you get kicked out of Hogwarts?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but not for a good reason. Two dementors attacked my muggle cousin and I, and I performed a patronus to make them leave." Harry said.

"What? The κορόιδα ψυχή(my nickname for them) attacked you! How dare they! I can't believe it! I even said, 'Κανέναν, αλλά τους φίλους και την οικογένεια'. What-do you not qualify as family?" I said, rambling on and on about how κορόιδα ψυχή were stupid and mindless. Literally.

Hermione interrupted me. "Are you speaking another language?!"

"Yeah, learned it over the years." Another lie. Greek is my first language.

"Harry, I feel very bad for you mate." Ron said, gesturing me.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, slightly offended.

"I mean you just met your long lost sister, and now she's gonna die in two days."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, you didn't tell Harry?"

"I didn't think the time was right." I said.

"That's a big lie. Were you just going faint like that, hoping Harry would think you were dead?"

"I'm telling you, honestly, I didn't think the time was right!"

The conversation ended when a rainbow shimmered in front of me. Connor's image appeared on it.

"Lily! Is is true what Hades said? Are you really going to kill yourself instead of your kinda brother?" He said.

"Yes, Connor. But, like always, you called at the wrong time." I said.

"Lily a lot of people aren't happy you're going to die. Nico was the worst. You should see him soon, he wants to see you. And I have one thing to say before you die: I love you and always will. Oh and be careful where ever you are, cause Percy's with Nico. You're going to have a hard time convincing them to let you die."

"What about you? Do you want to see me die?"

"Hades no!"

I glared at him for using my Dad's name in vain.

"Oh, sorry. I'll let you do whatever you need to. When you die, I'll know, you died a hero. Oh, got to go. Travis and the whole camp says hi and good luck! Bye, I love you!" Connor said.

"I love you too, Connor. Promise me you won't forget that."

"Promise."

Connor swished his arm through the rainbow And it disappeared.

"So the truth is out," Hermione said, arms crossed "You weren't going to faint, you were going to commit suicide."

That conversation ended quickly as well.

'Cause Nico (along with Percy) came out of the shadows, and then Nico said, "Lily, I can't let you die. Not after...you know who."

"You know who? How do you know him?" Ron said.

"Him? I don't think we are talking about the same person, this one is a she."

"Nico, I'm sorry. But I have to do this." I said.

"No you don't! Just kill the boy!"

" 'That boy' just happens to be my other brother. And I already told father my decision. It's not to be changed."

"Lily,"

"Nico, this is issued from father himself. I have to do this. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"I can't lose you Lily, please don't let me lose you."

"You're going to have to, it's father's orders that I do this, Nico. There's no turning back."

"Lily-at least die at camp, at your home."

"No-you and others won't allow me to kill me."

"Poop, she thinks like an Athena kid." Percy murmured.

"She also has ears, Kelp-for-brains."

Percy blushed. "I like kelp."

Nico facepalmed, and then spoke. "Good luck, but you have to promise you'll except my food offerings when I call you."

"Maybe. There's plenty of people to see in Elysium." I said with a wink.

"Bye." Nico said.

Percy waved and they shadow-travelled away.

Harry looked very confused. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

**When I get a total of 15 reviews I'll update! Cheers!**

**~TeamLeo4Life**


	6. Re-birth maybe?

**Hey-o peoples! TL4L here! I decided I would update early with out 15 reviews,**

**:,(But I got this really great feeling in the morning, like I really wanted to update and I couldn't let my fans down. I have suspicions: I think one of my favoriters, followers, or reviewers is a wizard and found my house, then casted the Imperious Curse on me. Hmm...who could it be? Anyways, on with the story!**

**Lily**

Harry and I probably argued for hours, and we even passed lunch.

It was hard explaining why I was going to die. It was harder telling the truth. It was the hardest to let Harry let me do it.

"It's you or me, and I chose me! You have a prophecy to fulfill! I don't!" I would yell at him, arguing about who would die.

"Lily, I can't let you die, you don't understand! You're the only caring family I agave besides Sirius!" Harry yelled back at me.

"I am going to die, Harry. I _have _to. I don't have a choice!" I croaked.

"Why don't you?"

"My dad said so!"

"Let me chat with your dad then, maybe he'll change his mind."

"He won't."

"Why not?"

"HE'S HADES FOR ZEUS' SAKE! HE ALREADY MADE HIS MIND!"

"What?"

"My dad is Hades, lord of the underworld. There, I said it. Happy?"

"No, because my sister's going to die!"

The conversation seemed like it was never going to end. I wasn't even planning on telling Harry I was going to kill myself. Yeah, I know it sounds harsh, but now do you see why?

"Harry, I'm going to kill myself and you can't stop me from it!"

Harry thought about that. He hesitated, opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't.

I lowered my voice back to normal. "Look, Harry. I don't want to die. But it's my destiny. Just like defeating Riddle is your's."

"I just...don't want you to leave me." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, forcing myself not to cry.

_I'm not going to cry. _I told myself._ I am not going to cry._

I didn't listen to myself. I ended up clinging to Harry, tears silently rolling down my cheeks. Harry hugged me back, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Tears continued to quietly stroll down my cheeks.

"Will you be a ghost? Will I see you in Hogwarts?" Harry said hopefully.

"Most likely not. Ghosts are people who escaped my dad's grasp. Instead of enjoying themselves in Elysium, they come above ground and pity themselves. I'll see if my dad will allow it, and hit he does, I'll visit for sure."

"Okay, but will you be okay in the underworld?"

"I'll be fine, maybe I'll sign up for re-birth with the memory of you."

"Really?"

"I can sign up for re-birth, there's just a less likely chance I'll remember you."

"Oh. So I may see you again?"

"Possibly. There might even be a chance of me being a wizard. But there's also a chance I could be born in China with a muggle family. There's too many possibilities."

"What are you going to do then? Elysium or Re-birth?"

"I...whatever you want me to do."

"Try re-birth. Maybe you could remember me, and if you don't, just remember what I look like. If you ever see me, you'd recognize me, and you'd hate that thinking look on your face."

"Hey!"

"Want to try it?"

"I...I..I guess. I'll have to convince my dad though."

"It's a plan then."

* * *

We ate dinner, then went to bed. Everyone was told of me dying tomorrow, which brought plenty of pitiful looks to me at the dinner table. We went to bed, and I just laid on my bed with my eyes open. I prayed to my dad silently._We need to talk._ I eventually fell asleep, and as I hoped, I was in the underworld.

"What would you like, my daughter? And make it quick. I have paperwork to do." My dad said.

I knelt on one leg."Father, when I die, I would like to sign up for rebirth."

"Is that why you called me? I do not have time to listen to this. I have things to do."

"No! Oh, sorry for yelling father. I have a...uh..request."

"Yes?"

"I would like to be a demigod again. I want to see Nico, Percy, and Connor again. And most of all, I want to remember Harry."

"That is all?"

"Yes, Father."

"Hmm...I guess I could let it be."

A smile flashed across my face and my eyes brightened. I quickly erased it all before my father would notice.

"Goodbye, Lily."

"Goodbye, Father."

**I'm not going to update until I at least have 12+ reviews, I mean siriusly.(lol)**

**Please check out my profile. It has hysterical stuff, I'm not kidding.**


	7. THE END!

**Thanks, reviewers, favoriters, & followers! I am always super duper happy when I get reviews! **

**Annoying101-when you said I wasn't funny, were you being sarcastic? Because I'm not trying to be funny in the story. If you meant my profile, please review whether you were being sarcastic or not. **

**Lily**

My eyes flashed open after my dream. I looked around, it was still night. Harry was in his bed, muttering things, and Ron was snoring away. Man, I wish these people were in the 21st century when it came to inventions. There wasn't one electronic clock in the house! I didn't like the clock they had, it didn't have numbers, it had Roman numerals instead, and I can't read those. I went back to sleep, and during it the sun slowly rose.

"Lily, wake up. Today's the day." was the first thing I heard when I woke up for the 2nd time.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "_Today's the day."_ those words ran through my head, giving me a headache.

Harry looked me in the eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"Understand-able," I said. "But you didn't even know about me till about three days ago."

"Still, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. And when I go for re-birth, my dad said he'll let me remember you. I'll find you, because if I remember you, I remember you're funny accent." **(****No offsense to British people, Lily is just messing with Harry.)**

"And I'll remember your's." Harry reminded me.

"Let's go, I want to say goodbye to everyone."

* * *

After Harry and I got dressed we went down stairs. I was welcomed with a 'Goodbye Breakfast' from Mrs. Weasley. We ate and I thanked . I said goodbye to everyone in the house, only two people left. Harry and Sirius.

I walked around, looking for Sirius. I eventually found him sitting at a desk, writing on a paper with a quill. I knocked on the door of the room.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" I said.

Sirius lifted his head off of his desk. "Lily! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye. You know, I'm going to be dying soon, I wanted to say goodbye and stuff."

Sirius got up out of his chair and we hugged. "You've been a good girl, Lily."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I have to go say goodbye to Harry." I said.

Sirius went back to his desk and continued to write. I walked away and found Hpry immediately.

"Harry." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Lily." He said, also observing the floor.

"I..uh..we..uh..I ..."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, goodbye. I love you, and kill Moldywart for me, would ya?"

"Definitely."

"What time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock I couldn't read. "Uh...1:30."

"Oh. It's time."

* * *

**Harry**

Lily and I walked to my room, and she summoned a dagger made of Stygian Iron.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." I replied.

Lily held her dagger backwards. She pointed it at her heart and stabbed it hard. Very hard. She fell into the shadows, leaving no trace of her being here behind. Where she was now, I had no idea. I just hoped she would be somewhere where her body would be safe. My eyes puffed up and I forced myself not to cry. I would see her again. She may not look just like I saw her last, but she _will_ see me again.

* * *

**Nico**

It was hard letting my little sister kill herself, especially if you're me. I was in the Hades Cabin, doing nothing. How much I loved doing nothing. But then a body fell right through the right wall. I walked towards it, holding out my black sword. As I got closer I realized it was Lily, lifeless, a dagger in her heart. I pulsed the dagger out and felt a buzzing in my ear. That meant she was dead. I leaned over her, crying. How could I let another one of my sisters die? How come I let it happen? I heard my cabin door open but I continued to sob.

"Nico? What are you-"

"Lily's dead, leave me alone."

"But-"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Whoever it was left, and I breathed heavily. I was on top of Lily, hugging her, hoping she'd open her eyes and say, 'Surprise!' But that didn't happen. Her eyes continued to stay shut, her body continued to stay lifeless. I stopped hugging and held her hand. Her hands were ice-cold, and I squeezed it hard. Millions of tears ran down my cheeks and onto the floor. I swear I was probably there for days, begging my dad to bring her back. Eventually I got up, only to put her in a beautiful, golden coffin. Connor helped me put her in it, and Piper fixed her up. (You know, position and etc.)

At the funeral, (which her other brother was invited to) she was holding white roses over her chest. With the help of Mrs. O' Leary, she was buried. There was a white tombstone that said:

_R.I.P._

_Here lies Lily Farrah Potter,_

_a truly great hero._

_1993~2013_

__I couldn't believe Lily was dead. It was rough, not having an annoying sister waking you up in the morning telling you that you're late for archery. I didn't bother trying to contact her as her ghostly form. My dad told me she signed up for re-birth, just like Bianca, without telling me. I hoped I would see her again. I had a feeling I would, but she wouldn't be the same at all.

**THE END! Please review, and I won't post any kind of awesome sequel in mind unless I get 15 or more reviews! Thanks for reading,**

**~TL4L**


End file.
